


Greatest Hunger

by CrowNoYami



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angelcest (Supernatural), Barebacking, Bonding, Consensual Somnophilia, First Time, M/M, Mating Bond, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Switch Castiel, Switch Gabriel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 16:12:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17984405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/CrowNoYami
Summary: Gabriel had spent over a millennium hiding from his brothers. When he’s forced to face his family once again in the form of a rebelling angel, he has no idea how important to him the fledging will become. It takes the power of Famine to show just how precious his angel is, and maybe, a way to save the world.Having Gabriel around was both a wonderful dream and a horrible nightmare. Gabriel had always been his favorite and working close to him causes a burning desire to get even closer to the archangel. When Famine takes hold, he can’t contain his need and begs the archangel to bond them together. Will Gabriel give Castiel what he wants? Or will the falling angel be rejected by the one he wants most?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes: While this was originally written for the Rare Pairing Big Bang 2018, it seems as though that bang stopped its correspondence. Therefore, I’m free to post this story which has been in my computer now since November? I hope you all enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> Beta'd by: QueenOfHearts

**Chapter One**  
  
  
  
Getting caught by the Winchesters and his younger brother never factored into his plans. While absently he had known that it was possible, Gabriel never expected the two hunters to figure it out, at least not without Castiel’s help who was more than occupied in the little dimension he placed the angel in. While it wasn’t chainsaws and serial killers, Castiel would be more than terrified of not returning to his hunters and being stuck in Toddler Land. After all, you could only handle so much Teletubbies and Barney before going insane. Now as he stood there, surrounded by the one thing that held his powers at bay, Gabriel wondered just where he went wrong.  
  
What was worse was knowing that it was avoidable. He could have managed to fool them forever, just like he had for the other gods, but letting his emotions get the better of him revealed his hand. Dean surprised him. He would have left the one who put him through so much to rot in the circle of holy oil, not put out the flames. Eventually even it would burn down, but instead, the human gave the last comment about Gabriel needing to stand up to his family and pulled the fire alarm, drenching the flames.  
  
The circle of fire dissipated in only seconds leaving Gabriel the chance to run away, something he had been good at since the fighting in Heaven left him nearly weeping each time he turned around. Instead, for the first time in what seemed like forever, Gabriel felt he should pick a side. Dean had been right; as much as he didn’t want to admit it, this was about not wanting to get between his family. He had spent the majority of his life between them, being tugged from one side to the other without a care of how he felt.  
  
Maybe it was time he chose neither side, taking up the third option that hadn't been there before. Sam and Dean Winchester were good men. They were damaged beyond repair, broken in a way that spoke of horrors Gabriel never wanted to touch, but still, they found the will to continue the fight. They both said ‘No’ when ‘Yes’ would have been so easy. If there was anyone who could find a way to end things before they truly kicked off, it would be them.  
  
Snapping his fingers, Gabriel located the Winchesters and his brother, unsurprisingly in one of the rundown motels close to the warehouse Gabriel had been left in. They were talking about him, of how much of an ass he was, and Dean was commenting on Sam’s balls being whacked. Castiel refused to talk about where he was sent, and though the boys were curious, they let the subject drop. Maybe he had been a bit hard on the other angel, considering how Castiel shied away from the prying questions. Observing them for a few minutes, Gabriel wondered how he was going to make his entrance.  
  
With a snap the room changed, the bland wallpaper turning to sparkling lights and the furniture changing to chairs so that they were in a circle facing the doorway and forcing the three into their seats. The bed disappeared to complete the look of a game show. Though it might have been a bit too soon considering what he had put them through, Gabriel couldn’t help the urge to make a display of what he was about to do.  
  
Before the hunters could protest, Gabriel swung open the door, a cheer sounding in the room while he walked in. His outfit was replaced with a flashy jacket full of rhinestones and sequins. “Welcome, boys, to ‘I’ll Save your Ass Anyway!’ a new show starring me! Now I’m sure that we have some questions, so we’ll take some input from the audience! Samsquatch, you’re up!”  
  
With another snap Sam was no longer in his chair and was standing beside him, a microphone in his hand. “What the hell, Gabriel?” With a shrug Gabriel let the comment from Dean slide before turning his attention to Sam who was looking at him with narrowed eyes. Yup a bit too soon to play this game, oh well.

 

Clearing his throat, Sam brought the microphone to his mouth. “And what exactly are the rules this time?”  
  
Giving the hunter a wide grin, Gabriel snapped his fingers returning everything as it was, which made Dean fall from where he had been sitting in his chair onto the floor. Castiel was now lying on the restored bed, and if he maybe cleaned the place up so that he didn’t feel the urge to scrub himself clean from merely standing there, nobody had to know. “That, Samster, is the right question. Now Dean-o said something that got me thinking, and as much as I hate to admit it, he might have been right.”  
  
Before anyone could say anything, Gabriel continued, though he could feel the piercing gaze of his little brother watching him. “This whole apocalypse is a big spat from my older brothers, each wanting Daddy’s attention. I figure if it didn’t work way back then, it’s not going to work now. As much as I think both Luci and Mikey could use a good ass-kicking, I don’t want Earth to end up being the one to suffer.”  
  
“You mean you’re going to help us?” asked Sam, the microphone still in his hand though there was a hesitant hope in his eyes. Nodding, Gabriel held up his hand before the hunter could continue.

 

“There’s going to be a couple of things you muttonheads need to understand before I sign on the dotted line. First, I can’t fight my brothers.” Snapping his fingers Gabriel silenced Dean who opened his mouth, most likely to comment about him not pulling his weight.  
  
“Hold up there Bucko. I said can’t not won’t. As super awesome as I am, both of my brothers are more powerful than I am, and you better believe that while I was relaxing taking on my role as Trickster that they were training for this. It’s not a matter of will; I don’t have the juice to take on Michael or Lucifer. They would kill me as easy as blinking. And with me siding with you three against them? Yeah, not only would they have the power to do so, but standing with humans? I wouldn’t even get the chance to plead my case before they strike.”  
  
Letting Dean speak again, though pleased when the hunter decided against it, Gabriel turned to Castiel who was watching the exchange silently. “I may not be able to go toe to toe with them, but I can work on trying to figure out another way of stopping this. I have an idea, and though it may not work, it’s worth exploring. So I’ll help you guys out, hook you up to my private prayer-line in case you need out of a sticky situation and let’s not forget that I have literally been here since the beginning of this world. You better believe I’m a hell of a lot more reliable than your textbooks when it comes to research.”  
  
“Brother, what idea do you have of stopping the apocalypse? Perhaps I can be of assistance.” Castiel seemed too hopeful, the same hope that Gabriel could see in Sam’s and Dean’s expression though the older hunter was refusing to believe in it.

 

Shrugging, Gabriel glanced at Sam before speaking. “That cage you guys sprung Luci from? It’s still down there; if I can figure out how to open it there’s a chance of shoving his ass back in. Last I checked there is only one ‘First Demon,’ one you already ganked, which would leave the cage locked until Dad springs a jailbreak.”  
  
Shocked eyes glanced around the room before settling on Gabriel. “I would like to help you, brother.” Blue orbs locked on Gabriel’s golden gaze. There was such an earnest desire to help, to do what he could to finish what he had helped to start.

 

“Yeah Cassie, we’re going to have to get you up to snuff though first. If we’re going to figure this out, we’re going to need to go into the pit, and in your current state you wouldn’t last ten minutes that deep.”  
  
“Gabriel?” Before anyone could react, Gabriel flew to Castiel, placing his hands on either side of the angel’s head and holding him in place before resting his forehead on Castiel’s. There was a low hum from their grace as Gabriel repaired the damage done from Castiel’s fall. The angel was struggling to keep it together, his grace only a fraction of what it once was, and Gabriel hated to see it. Repairing the damage took only a minute, though once he was done, the younger angel resembled the one Gabriel had once known.  
  
Castiel had always shone so bright, his grace a beacon of hope and righteous love.  
  
“What the hell?!” shouted Dean, held back by Sam who stopped his brother from touching the archangel. Gabriel didn’t answer the human. Instead, he looked at Castiel whose hands were gripping his shirt, holding the archangel close. Their breath mingled while Castiel regained his footing, his senses overflooded by the grace of an archangel. It was rare for an archangel to allow another to see their full grace, let alone feel it as Castiel had while he was healing the blue-eyed angel.  
  
“Brother,” whispered Castiel, his voice full of awe and wonder while he came back to himself, his hands not letting go of the shirt he was clutching. Humming, Gabriel smirked. It had been far too long since he had contact with another angel. He had once been surrounded by their love and wonder, had been one of the few who interacted with the fledglings and played with them before they were old enough for Michael’s training. His mind was once connected with every angel, constantly hearing their voices in his mind, feeling their love and devotion.  
  
Everything had been so empty and silent for entirely too long.  
  
“You’ll be okay in a few minutes, baby bird; it’s going to take some time for your grace to catch up since you’ve been falling for so long. By tomorrow you’ll be right back to when you were hooked up to the main office. I even added the bonus of giving you a link to my grace, which by the way is pretty awesome yeah?”  
  
Castiel moved then, though he didn’t have much leeway with Gabriel holding his head. The angel turned ever so slightly so that he was rubbing his cheek against Gabriel’s. It was common  for a fledgling to need reassuring touches from those older than them. Gabriel made a soft thrill at the action, letting go of Castiel’s face and allowing the younger angel to curl into him. Standing at the side of the bed, Gabriel held Castiel against him, the younger angel nuzzling along his neck and breathing Gabriel in.  
  
“Should we leave you two alone?” asked Dean with a smirk which was more reflex than an actual offer. Sam shot his brother a harsh look before taking a seat on his bed, his eyes locked on the two angels who were wrapped up in one another. Gabriel shook his head, adding another bed with a snap. He had a feeling he wasn’t going to be able to let Castiel go until the grace settled and the angel came back to himself completely.  
  
“It’s not like that; I basically poured my grace into his to repair it… the grace of an archangel. Even if I’m not up to par with my older brothers, it’s a bit much for a seraph to handle. To process, he’ll want the source close until his grace stabilizes. Might as well get a few hours of sleep, boys. Cassie isn’t in the right state of mind to be making big plans about how to lock up big bro right now.”  
  
There was some grumbling, however after a couple more remarks the hunters went to bed, and Gabriel was able to snap himself and Castiel under the covers of what was once Dean’s bed. Holding the angel close, Gabriel let Castiel remain as he was, curled up around him while the hunters slept. It was nice, being able to embrace someone with both his vessel and his grace; it had been far too long.  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: SPN is back tonight! 
> 
> ~This has been edited by QueenOfHearts

**Chapter Two**  
  
  
Waking up with an archangel wrapped around him wasn’t something Castiel had ever expected in his life. Sure, when he was younger he would get the occasional hug or brush of wings from one of his older brothers, but never did they embrace him as Gabriel had the night before. It was comforting, something Castiel didn’t want to take for granted.  
  
What was just as surprising was how his grace was fully restored to levels he had nearly forgotten he once possessed. Flexing his grace like a muscle, the angel reached out to the room checking those inside. Dean was still asleep, the hunter peacefully dreaming while turned away in the third bed, his hand clasped around a gun he hid under his pillow. Sam was awake, typing at his computer while sipping at a cup of steaming coffee. His back was resting against his headboard, and Castiel could feel the hunter’s gaze moving from his computer screen to the two angels every few moments.  
  
Gabriel was awake. The archangel was still holding him, his fingers rubbing small circles at the back of Castiel’s neck which made him snuggle deeper into his brother’s embrace. He should have gotten up to start the day and begin to plan what would happen next and how exactly Gabriel thought they would be able to trap Lucifer in his cell. Instead, the Castiel sighed happily and basked in the few moments of peace he could find.  
  
This was all that he ever wanted. If this sensation of having someone hold him and protect him, as Gabriel was doing, was what Dean found when he went home with who knows how many women then Castiel couldn’t blame the man. It was peaceful and soothing, his grace settled and secure in a way he had never experienced, and Castiel wanted to keep it for as long as possible. Before long Dean started to wake, his head tossed on the pillow before he cracked his eyes open.  
  
“Damnit, I thought it was a nightmare. Why are you still here?” demanded the hunter, his voice hoarse with sleep while he sat up. Sam and Gabriel both rolled their eyes, but Castiel could feel an ache in his chest. It would be just like the hunter to scare Gabriel away, his pride not allowing someone who harmed him previously to help. The last thing he wanted was for Gabriel to leave.  
  
“Gabriel is offering the help of an archangel, Dean; you would do well not to throw that away. Even with my grace restored he can offer far more than I ever could. You should show him some respect.”  
  
The words slipped out before the seraph could stop them, and though he refused to give up the new connection with the angel, Castiel did pull back enough to glare over Gabriel's shoulder at the hunter. Sam chuckled into his mug, but Gabriel’s fingers which had been soothing him trailed down to rub at his back which was no longer clothed in his trench coat. The warm palm felt terrific against his shoulder blades, the archangel moving to touch exactly where Castiel needed it.  
  
“Dude! You know what he did to us, and you for that matter, and you’re just going to let it drop? And what did you say about your grace?”  
  
There was a genuine curiosity in Dean’s tone. Though he had tried to hide the worst of it, the Winchesters had known for a while that he was falling, and what it was doing to him. With a smile thrown to Gabriel who was pretending not to hear the conversation, Castiel answered. “Gabriel restored my grace to its former glory. To have an archangel do so, it’s unprecedented.”  
  
“It’s fine, Cassie; he was just being a dick. How’s your grace holding up, Kiddo?” Along with his softer tone, Gabriel continued to massage the area where his wings connected with his vessel. It was distracting.

 

“I’m fine, brother; my grace feels better than before. I don’t remember the last time I was this restored. Thank you.”  
  
Gabriel hummed, running his hand along Castiel’s back before trailing his fingers through the angel’s hair. “I’m glad it took. I may have given you a bit of a boost, nothing that would tip off my brothers, but enough that you should be able to hold your own against anyone else.” A thrill ran through Castiel at the thought of being given such a gift. Absently he had known that, as an archangel, Gabriel could promote whoever he saw fit, but never did Castiel believe he would be one of the few that his older brother would bestow the honor to.  
  
“Thank you, brother.” Gabriel must have heard the sincerity in his tone as his golden eyes softened slightly before placing a light kiss to his forehead.

 

“You’re welcome; I fully expect you to use the upgrade to help kick ass though.” Nodding at the comment, Castiel decided against moving away from the archangel. Though he could see the contact was making Dean uncomfortable, Castiel wasn’t willing to let the connection go.  
  
“So what’s your plan? Last night you mentioned putting the Devil back in his box. How exactly are we going to manage that?” Now that Dean had managed to grab the cup of coffee that Sam had gotten for him, the hunter seemed more receptive of the archangel being in the room. Castiel pulled back enough to look at Gabriel who didn’t seem the least bit fazed at having someone curl up against him. Though he loathed doing so, Castiel pulled away so he was sitting up, feeling like the conversation deserved his full attention.  
  
The loss of warmth from Gabriel’s vessel and grace was instantly missed. Judging by the small frown on the archangel’s face, Gabriel didn’t enjoy the separation any more than he did. Castiel waited for the archangel to speak, hopeful that he would be able to find out some kind of plan that they could use against Lucifer and Michael. If there was anyone who would know how to fight the two it would be Gabriel. From what he could tell, Gabriel had been the one in the middle for far too long.  
  
“I don’t have the whole plan yet. Like I said last night, I figure there must be a way for the cage to be opened again. Dad would have made another way to lock Lucifer up if he ever got out, and while he could pick Luci up and lock him away again, he’s all about humanity solving their own problems.”  
  
There was a bitter edge to Gabriel’s voice, and though Castiel had the utmost faith in their father, after looking for him for so long, he could understand where the archangel was coming from. How long did Gabriel pray for salvation from the fighting in Heaven before he ran away? How many nights on Earth did he look for God, only to come up empty-handed and alone?  
  
Fighting the need to reach out to the archangel, Castiel listened as Dean complained about half-baked ideas while Sam asked more details on what they may be able to use against either archangel. “There’s a sigil you can use that will block them out, but it’s very precise. I’ll teach you the ones for Lucifer and Michael… you might need one for Raphael since he’s playing lapdog these days as well.”  
  
“I did not know that there was such a thing,” commented Castiel. Gabriel smirked with a shrug. “The last thing Michael would have wanted was a way for someone to block him. It’s not something we would typically show anyone, but desperate times and all that.”  
  
The next half hour was spent with Gabriel teaching them the needed sigils, Castiel memorizing them easily while Sam and Dean practiced the markings until they could do them without thinking. Once Gabriel felt they knew what they were doing, he stood, and as if pulled by some string, Castiel did as well.  
  
“Well, boys, if Cassie here feels up to it, we could get a start on finding out how to open that cage.”

 

Before either Winchester could protest, Castiel nodded. “I will help where I can, brother.”  
  
Leaning into the hand which was placed on his shoulder, Castiel wasn’t surprised when Gabriel flew them away from the motel. Standing in a meadow which was across the country from the Winchesters, Castiel looked to Gabriel, waiting for orders. Gabriel sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Listen, the best I can figure is we’re going to have to observe the cage to find out what makes it tick. Since you’ve been down in the pit before, I’m hoping that you might remember the best path to enter while we search. It’s best if we stay undetected for as long as we can.”  
  
“Before we leave, I need to know, why did you decide to help us? You could have returned to your life as Loki, even if you only had a few more years before either Michael or Lucifer won. You don’t need to help us.” Castiel couldn’t help but voice his question, the one that had been burning at the back of his mind since Gabriel showed up at the hotel.  
  
“Because Dean was right,” Gabriel answered in a near-whisper, “and besides I couldn’t leave the only angel doing Dad’s Will without backup. We’ll win this one, Cassie. Between you, those two knuckleheads and me, we’ll pull this off. Now, where should we break into Hell?”  
  
Letting his grace flow to find the entrance he had used last time when he needed to save Dean, Castiel hoped that he would be able to prove his worth to the archangel willing to help them. If they managed to save the world, perhaps Gabriel would be willing to spend more time with him alone. He much liked the thought of those hands on him again.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, the same name as always.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: So last weekend I went twice to see Captain Marvel... and I'm pretty sure Goose is my spirit animal :P 
> 
> ~This has been edited by QueenOfHearts

**Chapter Three**  
  
  
Hell wasn't the fiery inferno that most humans believed it to be. While there was fire, it was merely used as a tool for the demons to use while torturing lost souls. Gabriel had only been in Hell a handful of times, back when it was created. He hadn’t liked it then; a place without any laughter or love wasn’t somewhere he wanted to exist.  
  
Dad had thought otherwise. Sometimes Gabriel wondered how things would have turned out if God would have listened to some of his suggestions. Having those whose souls were lost being thrown back into the reincarnation cycle until they earned their place in Heaven might have changed some things. Maybe then Lucifer wouldn’t have been able to gain as many followers and powers as he did. Still, though he questioned some of God’s decisions, it wouldn’t make a difference in the long run.  
  
Shaking the memories of times long gone by, Gabriel turned to his brother who was at the ready to defend them, angel blade in his hand while creeping around the hallways. There was something special about Castiel. It was written in his grace, a grace that Gabriel had been so close to mere hours before. The younger angel had a spark of something, be it faith or love, that the other angels Gabriel had known didn’t.  
  
Michael was a fool to let Castiel fall instead of trying to bring him back into his ranks. Whatever it was that made the angel special, Gabriel was confident it would be what brought the downfall of both Heaven and Hell. Before Gabriel could react, Castiel darted forward, his movements fluid and graceful as any soldier should be, stabbing his blade into the heart of a demon and placing his corpse aside, stuffing the body as soon as they could to hide it from sight.  
  
They were almost at the cage. The last thing they needed was for someone to ring the alarm. Gabriel could wipe out those in the area, could even fly he and Castiel to safety before Lucifer came back downstairs. But then the other archangel would gain at least some idea of what they were up to. No, he had to remain as concealed as possible, and more importantly, nobody could live who saw who he was.  
  
Letting Castiel move in front of him because the other angel had a better understanding of the layout of the area, Gabriel’s eyes darted from room to room as they made their way deeper into the pit. This wasn't a place for an angel, no matter what they may have done. Gabriel could feel the very air in the place tugging at his grace, sullying it. To think that the brother he had admired for most of his life had been stuck down here, alone and cut off from the grace of Heaven, made Gabriel’s stomach turn.  
  
Another demon fell, Castiel’s shoulders tense while on the lookout for more to cross their path. Gabriel didn’t need to feel the cage to know that they were close. Fewer and fewer demons were passing their way; even if he couldn’t feel the burning on his grace, he would have been able to tell. Placing a hand on Castiel’s shoulder, Gabriel stepped forward so that he was in front of the seraph.  
  
“Gabriel?” questioned the angel, his hand holding the blade falling to the side while waiting for Gabriel to command him. A twisting sensation became known in Gabriel’s gut. While it was expected, he hated the thought of Castiel not thinking for himself. The angel had worked so hard for his Free Will, and now he was looking to Gabriel’s authority. They would need to talk about it later. As much as it made him uncomfortable having Castiel follow his orders, it would serve them both well in Hell.  
  
“We’re almost there. I don’t want you to go any farther than this door. I don’t know how the cage will react, but it’s designed to trap angels. One of us needs to go back to the boys if something happens, and if given a choice you better believe Thing One and Two would rather you be the one to back their play.”  
  
Castiel clenched his jaw, his blue eyes looking at Gabriel in defiance. “I will not leave you behind, Gabriel. I will guard the door, and once we gain what knowledge we can I will aid you back to Earth. Should you be unable to leave on your own I will carry you back to the Winchesters.” Sighing, Gabriel couldn’t say no to the angel. He had just been contemplating how the seraph needed to gain his own independence, and here he was fighting against orders.  
  
“If we do this, we do it smart. Let me go in first; you can watch from here. If I get sucked in, you need to go back and come up with another way to stop all this.”

 

This time it was Castiel who reached out and placed his hand on Gabriel’s arm. The seraph was shaking his head, a worried frown on his face. “You will not fail here, Gabriel.”  
  
Not wanting to argue, Gabriel walked the few steps toward the doorway he felt would be the one to allow him access to the cage. Castiel never let go of his arm. Using a bit of grace, Gabriel opened the doors. The second he did, he was washed over in bronze light. Ripping his arm from Castiel as not to have the angel dragged in with him, Gabriel took a step forward. Instead of pulling him in, the power of the cage wrapped around his grace and mind, and though he could hear Castiel calling his name, Gabriel couldn’t answer.  
  
The cage was sentient. Going with instinct, Gabriel allowed the presence into his mind, not fighting against it in the hopes that he could, in turn, learn from the cage. He wasn’t disappointed. Though the cage at first was curious, it soon lost interest upon discovering that he wasn’t Lucifer. Apparently, Dad had put a failsafe for the prison to desire Lucifer, which meant that he could explore the magic in relative safety.  
  
Once the cage read what his intentions were, it provided him with what he needed. He was right, there was a way to open the cage, and if he could trick Lucifer, find a way to push his older brother in. They could end the apocalypse before anyone else had to die. A harsh tug on the back of his shirt and Gabriel was falling into strong arms, the doors slamming shut in front of him. Blinking at the change, his mind his own once again, Gabriel turned to Castiel who had a fierce look on his face.  
  
“I have been calling you for ten minutes. When you began to walk closer to the room, I needed to pull you back. I’m sorry if I broke the connection, however it appeared that the cage was dragging you in.” Though he was apologizing, it was easy to tell that Castiel was anything but sorry for pulling Gabriel out of danger. “Did you obtain any information we need?”  
  
Gabriel smirked, his eyes alight with self-pride. “Yeah, Cassie, I know how to bust the cage back open long enough to shove Luci in.” Castiel smiled at him then, while holding the archangel back from the doorway he had nearly walked into. “Come on let's blow this popsicle stand.”  
  
At Gabriel's comment, Castiel tilted his head to the side slightly, his eyebrows squinting in confusion. “This is no popsicle stand, and to blow one up would only draw attention to our location.” Laughing, Gabriel started to go back the way they came. He would explain once they were topside.  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Happy Saint Patrick's Day!! 
> 
> This has been edited by QueenOfHearts!

**Chapter Four**

  
  
  
Relaying the information to Sam and Dean had turned out better than Castiel had hoped. While the hunters wanted to get straight to work, Gabriel had been firm in pointing out that they didn’t know exactly where to start, and as impressive as he was, finding Horsemen wasn’t exactly in his bag of tricks. Roping Bobby in to work on tracking down Pestilence, the boys decided to continue to hunt until they could find a way to narrow down their search. Gabriel was willing to put out a couple of feelers to the pagans he was in close contact with who would notice something amidst in the medical world.  
  
All they could do was wait. Dean was nearly crawling the walls by the time two weeks passed, wanting to do more than hunt down ghosts and the occasional supernatural creature when The End was so near. Sam used the time to research and try to figure out a way of tricking Lucifer into the cage. Even if they managed to open the thing, they needed to think of some way to shove the Devil back into the box. After watching Dean nearly snap at Gabriel for making a joke about being uptight when Castiel was noticing the same thing, the younger angel wasn’t surprised by the suggestion of his older brother.  
  
“We’re not going to solve this tonight, and you boys need to relax. How about we go out to a bar, my treat, and you can hustle some assholes and maybe find someone pretty to take home. Relax for a night and unwind, and you can come back at having that stick shoved up your ass in the morning.”  
  
Surprisingly it was Sam who agreed, closing his laptop and looking to his brother. Castiel often wondered how the two could communicate so well without saying a word, but as Dean’s shoulders relaxed and the hunter sighed, running a hand through his short hair, Castiel knew that Gabriel had gotten his way. It was something else Castiel had noticed; the archangel wasn’t simply flying away, only to come back to give reports and leaving the Winchesters to their own devices. Gabriel was sticking around. While sometimes the archangel needed to speak with someone while in his Loki guise, he always made sure to come back when he could.  
  
Castiel liked having the older angel around. His grace rejoiced each time he had the chance to brush against the archangel, a fluttering in his chest and stomach that he couldn’t explain. Not wanting to worry the hunters that perhaps he was becoming human, contracting one of their illnesses, Castiel didn’t mention it. It only affected him when Gabriel was near, when those golden eyes turned toward him. It wasn’t unpleasant, though it did cause his vessel to react in odd ways.  
  
“Yeah, we can give it a break tonight, but it’s on your dime. We haven’t had a chance to restock our cash supplies in a while; it will be great if we can hustle someone at the pool table. You know anywhere good in this town?”  
  
Gabriel smirked at Dean, “You think I would suggest relaxing if I didn’t know a place? You’ll like it. I don’t get why you don’t just ask me to snap you guys up some cash. I get the whole independence thing, but you could use a way to cut costs. Unless you like the kind of dump you guys typically sleep in. Seriously, if I didn’t snap this place clean as soon as you picked a room, who knows what kind of diseases you would have gotten.”  
  
Dean rolled his eyes. “Sorry that the place isn’t up to your standards, Princess. Sammy and I don’t need your charity; we’ve always managed to get by. I’m sure we’ll be fine.” Though Dean denied the aid, Sam turned his head away from his brother with a slight frown on his lips. Castiel had noticed, even if Dean didn’t, that they hadn’t run into a place that was too run down in a while, not to mention that while Sam always covered for the archangel, the Impala hadn’t needed fuel since Gabriel joined their team.  
  
Castiel knew better than to mention to Dean how Gabriel was helping them financially, at least until the hunter was more accepting of the help. “We’ll hash it out another day, right now you two need to clean up. That last ghost didn’t exactly leave your clothes unscathed. Cassie and I will wait for you two to shower and change and then we’re going out and forgetting about my brothers for a night, deal?”  
  
With some grumbling, Dean called the first shower and took his things with him to the bathroom. It was a new development; however, last time Dean forgot his clothing in the main room after a shower he was subject to Gabriel whistling and making lewd comments at the hunter. Castiel chose not to examine how his wings drooped at the attention Gabriel paid Dean.  
  
An hour and a half later and the hunters were ready to go, something Gabriel seemed more than pleased with. “It’s only a couple blocks down the road, come on!” With no choice the three followed Gabriel, Castiel smiling at the older angel in amusement. It was pleasant seeing Gabriel so happy about something as simple as going out to a bar. Once they were inside the establishment, Castiel could breathe a sigh of relief; it was a beautiful mix of their two styles.  
  
The place was classy enough that Castiel didn't fear sitting down, though it wasn't upscale as he had been expecting from Gabriel. It was also laid back enough that both Sam and Dean would feel comfortable. Gabriel made his way straight to the bar, holding out a black card which made Dean make an interesting sound. “My friends and I would like to open up a tab; I’m buying for the four of us tonight, okay?”  
  
The bartender took the card, her eyes flashing from the card then back to Gabriel. What was once a tired expression when they originally came into the bar changed to once of interest. She slipped the card through the till, doing something on the screen before passing it back to Gabriel, this time making sure to lean forward, exposing the tops of her breasts to the archangel. Castiel knew she was flirting. He had seen it enough from women giving Sam or Dean their attention to recognize the signs. It made that sinking feeling in his stomach return.  
  
Without thinking, the angel stepped behind Gabriel, ignoring the personal space Dean had taught him, his chest brushing against Gabriel from behind. The archangel ignored the bartender for a moment, his head turning back to Castiel. Having Gabriel’s attention again, Castiel spoke to the bartender, making sure to keep close to the blond angel. “I’ll have a whiskey, please.” There was no point in him drinking. Unless he drank the entire bar, he wouldn’t feel it, but he wanted to be social.  
  
Sam and Dean soon gave their orders as well, and Gabriel ordered a pink drink which was served quickly. Castiel never left Gabriel’s side. Sam looked from Castiel to Gabriel and back, his gaze focused on the small area of Castiel’s chest which was pressing against Gabriel before a flash went over the taller man’s eyes and he smirked. Once they had their drinks, the group moved to one of the tables, wanting to sit for a bit before Sam and Dean would move to the pool tables.  
  
“So, a beer then we work the room?” asked Dean, taking a sip of his scotch.

 

Sam nodded, “Yeah, what about you two? You want to play a game?” Gabriel who has been looking back at the bartender every few seconds was about to speak when Castiel beat him to it.

 

“I would like to learn how to play if you are willing to teach me, Gabriel.” At the mention of his name, Gabriel turned his gaze back to Castiel, the bartender frowning slightly before turning to one of her other customers.  
  
“You want me to teach you how to play? I can do that; I get the feeling it won’t take much for you to learn. It’s all about angles and calculations. You should be able to get it in a snap.” Pleased that Gabriel thought he would be able to understand the game quickly, Castiel continued to drink, matching the pace Sam and Dean were setting. It didn’t take long for them to order another round, Dean getting some chili-cheese fries and Sam ordering a club sandwich.  
  
While the humans ate, Castiel asked Gabriel to show him how to play, and with a shrug, the archangel got up and claimed one of the pool tables as their own. There was already a group of men playing at one of the other tables, men Sam and Dean had scoped out as their targets for the night. Castiel was instructed how to set up the table, how to chalk the cue and what the object of the game was.  
  
By the time they were ready to hit the balls with the cue, Castiel was well aware that his breathing had sped up and his palms were beginning to moisten. Gabriel was a tactile person, Castiel had known that since he was very young. What he didn’t realize was this new illness that appeared when Gabriel was near, would increase with the small touches. He was pleased to note that after the second time Gabriel came up to him and invaded his personal space to demonstrate how to angle the shot, that the bartender turned her flirtation to someone else.  
  
“No, Cassie, you need to lower yourself onto the table; if you don’t eye it at the correct angle your shot will be off. No, not like that, here let me-” a warm body pressed against Castiel from behind, the archangel guiding his chest lower to the table which made him push even harder against the blond. It took a considerable amount of effort for Castiel to regain his composure as Gabriel guided his limp hands into position.  
  
He could feel Gabriel everywhere, could press back into the warmth surround him, breathe the scent of the archangel in. Not realizing that Gabriel was talking, Castiel hummed, arching slightly which made even more contact between them. “You got it, Cassie?” asked Gabriel, pulling the warmth of his body away. Not liking the idea of Gabriel leaving him, Castiel shook his head.  
  
“I believe I would benefit from some more instruction if you wouldn’t mind, Gabriel.” There was a curious look to Gabriel’s eye while he observed Castiel, and the younger angel hoped that he wasn’t displaying his desire too visibly. After a moment Gabriel nodded his head, placing his hand on Castiel’s arm and helping him to pull the hand back and guide how much force he should use for the shot.  
  
Through the night Castiel used every chance he could to have Gabriel close, ignoring the knowing looks Sam was sending his way. Whatever it was that was happening to him, the younger hunter seemed to understand the symptoms. Castiel was tempted to ask Sam, to seek his guidance, but the thought of leaving Gabriel alone even for the few minutes in a bar full of women and men looking for someone to spend the night with didn’t sit right.  
  
By the end of the night, Castiel was more than able to line up his shots and play the game himself. It didn’t stop him from asking Gabriel to correct his stance at any given opportunity, wishing for the warmth of the archangel’s body against his own.         

 

 

 

 

 

**P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing (and reading) follow me ^_^**

**Twitter<https://twitter.com/CrowNoYami>**   
**Tumbler<https://crownoyami.tumblr.com/>**   
**Instagram<https://www.instagram.com/crownoyami/?hl=en>**   
**Goodreads<https://www.goodreads.com/user/show/15833181-crownoyami>**

**See you soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~This has been edited by QueenOfHearts

**Chapter Five**  
  
  
Something had changed with Castiel. While Gabriel had been slow to realize it, the younger angel had begun to act differently around him. If he had to pinpoint it, he would have suspected that the change happened around the same time he taught the blue-eyed angel how to play pool. There had been something odd about how Castiel hadn't picked up on the game immediately, something the soldier should have been able to do. Still, it didn’t compare to how Castiel acted around him outside of that night.  
  
Castiel was clingy. Whenever they would meet up at a diner or whenever someone got too close to Gabriel on a case, the younger angel would invade his personal space. If he didn’t know any better, Gabriel would have thought that Castiel was staking his claim. Angels didn’t claim one another in such a way, though they could mate; it wasn't possessive, an emotional bond would form, however as their primary focus was to love and serve God it left little else for them to give one another.  
  
Gabriel had always sought to break the mold. Having taken many lovers during his time on Earth, he had tried to form that connection with someone else. Kali was the last in his line of beings he had attempted to mate with, the resulting aftermath leaving him alone and her suspicious that he wasn't all he claimed to be. Still, it didn’t explain how Castiel was acting. Sure, the angel would want to show that he was favored by an archangel, but it wasn’t in his base nature to want to form more than that with Gabriel.  
  
Maybe his fall harmed more than just his grace. Blinking the thought aside, while lounging back on one of the motel beds the Winchesters had managed to find, Gabriel looked at the humans in the room. Castiel had left, on a fruitless quest to try and find God which Gabriel wanted nothing to do with. No, God knew exactly what was going on, and if He wanted to step in, He would do so on His own time. It did, however, give the archangel a chance to say something to the two who had seen Castiel both with the grace of Heaven running through him and when his powers had rendered him nearly human.  
  
“Has Cassie always been this clingy?” The question was asked into the room without thought. Dean was the first to react, choking on the drink he had taken a mouthful of, his sputtering making Sam laugh for a second before turning to Gabriel. The taller hunter raised an eyebrow in question, his hands fiddling with the computer he was no longer looking at, as if needing to do something with his hands for the oncoming conversation.  
  
“What the hell, man?” asked Dean, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Gabriel shrugged, unapologetic for the question.

 

“Cassie, he’s been acting strange. I mean the last case I thought for sure he was going to smite the woman I was questioning. Did you boys not explain that the ‘bad cop’ routine only works if the witness remains alive to explain what they saw?”  
  
While it was said in jest, at the time Castiel smiting the woman had been a legitimate fear. The way the younger angel had remained in his personal space for the duration of the investigation had spoken volumes. Yeah, the angel was up to something, but Gabriel had no idea what. A snort from Dean made Gabriel focus back on those in the room, Sam’s cheeks a slight pink while Dean rolled his eyes.  
  
“You can’t be that dense. I mean sure the other angels I get, but you’ve been slumming it with us humans for how long? You gotta know that Cas is trying to gain your attention.”  
  
Nodding Gabriel snapped himself a strawberry daiquiri; he could use the sweet beverage while talking about feelings. “Yeah, I get that, being able to call yourself one of the archangel’s favorites is kind of a big deal upstairs… but the witness was only human; he didn’t need to be all possessive around her.”  
  
Sam shook his head, closing his laptop before folding his hands in front of him. “Gabriel, Castiel isn’t sticking close to you because he wants to prove that he’s close to an archangel, he's doing it because he wants to be near to you. Surely you’ve noticed the massive crush he has on you. I pity the people who try to flirt with you. All he does is glare in the background. Haven’t you noticed any of this at all?”  
  
Blinking, Gabriel shook his head for a second. “I mean yeah, I noticed, but he can’t mean to actually…” Gabriel let the sentence trail off. Hadn't he just explained to himself that Castiel was acting like someone who was interested in him? The angel had rebelled against Heaven, had chosen humanity time and again. It was possible if nothing else that he would want to form a relationship like a human would.  
  
But was Gabriel ready for that? He could see if Castiel was the type to be curious about sex, that he could handle. Could he put himself out there for more though? It had been so long since he had last tried, and though he had attempted to give Kali everything, it still wasn’t enough. Maybe Castiel would appreciate his grace instead of running from it. When he had used his grace to restore Castiel’s own, it had latched on without any prompting.  
  
Castiel was receptive to Gabriel’s essence; maybe he would be susceptible to more than that. What would it be like to start something with the younger angel? If the past few weeks were any indication it would be filled with a possessive seraph. Lost in thought, Gabriel missed the object of discussion appearing in the room, what he didn’t miss was the way Castiel seemed to gravitate toward him, sitting on the edge of the bed when there were plenty of other areas the angel could have sat.  
  
Maybe the boys were right. Castiel’s shoulders slumped slightly, a look Gabriel hated to see. Sighing, Gabriel chose to ignore the thought of what he wanted to do now that he knew of Castiel’s feelings. It didn’t change the fact that the angel before him was showing every sign of being down on himself for something he couldn’t control. Kicking out his foot, Gabriel pressed it against Castiel’s thigh, gaining his attention.  
  
“If Dad doesn’t want to be found, He won’t be. It’s not your fault. He knows what’s going on, kind of His gig. For all we know He could be on vacation until this blows over in another universe. Don’t sweat it.”  
  
Though he was trying to cheer the angel up, Sam smirked, glancing to Gabriel’s foot which was still resting against Castiel’s thigh. Not wanting to pull away, especially when Castiel leaned back into the touch, Gabriel watched Castiel relax. It was a lot better than the dejected look he had before, and Gabriel would take what he could get.  
  
“You’re right, brother. I wish I could do more.” Gabriel nodded, he felt the same. Though they were doing their best to try and track down the two Horsemen, it was embarrassing having to do it the human way.

 

“I get it, Cassie, but we’re going to have to sit some of this out, yeah? Let the hunters do what they do to track down the Horsemen and then when we find them, me and you can use our abilities to help take them out. I don’t know about Dean-o, but I can attest that Samster here is relentless when given a monster to hunt.”  
  
Sam glared at the mention of Mystery Spot, something that Gabriel had explained his reasoning for. Though the boys had forgiven his transgressions, it would take time for the wounds to heal over, especially for Sam, and though he didn’t regret trying to make Sam see that he could live without Dean, he could admit even if only to himself that perhaps he could have gone about it a different way.  
  
Not that he would ever tell them that.  
  
“Yeah, Cas, let Sam and I do our thing, and don’t forget that Bobby is working on his end as well. We’ll find these assholes, and we’ll gank them and take their rings of power.”

 

Sam turned to Dean, his eyebrow raised. “And you call me the nerd. Lord of the Rings, really Dean?”  
  
Gabriel sat back and watched the boys bicker about who was more of a nerd, though he was sure to keep the small contact with Castiel. When later that night Castiel reached out and placed his hand on Gabriel’s ankle, slipping his fingers under the hem of his pants and caressing up until he found skin, the archangel enjoyed the touch. Perhaps seeing what could develop between them wouldn’t exactly be a chore.  


 

**P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing (and reading) follow me ^_^**

**Twitter<https://twitter.com/CrowNoYami>**   
**Tumbler<https://crownoyami.tumblr.com/>**   
**Instagram<https://www.instagram.com/crownoyami/?hl=en>**   
**Goodreads<https://www.goodreads.com/user/show/15833181-crownoyami>**

**See you soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~This has been edited by QueenOfHearts

**I know that we’re all a bit emotional right now, so I wanted to address something while it’s still fresh. If you haven’t heard the news, there was a video release from J2M explaining that Season 15 of Supernatural will be the final season. I know that this feels like our hearts are being ripped out, and someone is kicking us in the stomach at the same time, but we will get through this.**

**Just because we won’t have any new episodes doesn’t mean that the fandom dies. I plan to remain a member of the SPNFamily, a group of people who have inspired me and accepted me as no one else has. I’ve met wonderful people and formed lifetime bonds through this fandom; the show no longer filming can’t take that away. We will have, at the end of this, 15 wonderful seasons to look back on. We’ve made emotional connections to characters, to actors, to singers, people that will stay with us for the rest of our lives.**

**We’ve been exposed to so many new faces through the years and you know we’ll see them again. Sure, it won’t be Sam, Dean, and Castiel fighting against Heaven and Hell (and everything in-between), but this won’t be the last that we see of Jared, Jensen, and Misha. I don’t know what their plans are about conventions if they will still attend one every now and again once their current contract is done, or not. But I do know that there are still Comic-Con conventions and we’ve always been able to spot one of our family members in a crowd (the anti-possession symbol helps).**

**We still have each other.**

**So, reach out to those who you’ve met, embrace the friends who live close by and make plans. Fandoms only die if you let it, and last I checked people were still embracing Twilight so we should be fine- our vampires don’t sparkle. And Hey, it may be the end of new episodes, but fanfiction is still here. Is it the same? No, but sometimes it can be better. 15 seasons for us to play with, to change and to expand on… this isn’t over, not by a long-shot. I know I for one will still be here; manipulating these wonderful, beautiful people into situations that were never in the script.**

**Just as we have been for 13 (soon to be 14) years.**

**Why stop now?**

 

 

 **Chapter Six**  
  
  
Human emotions were not something Castiel was accustomed to. He had watched people since he was brought into existence, always fascinated with the beings they were designed to love. But never had he truly understood the emotions they displayed so well. He had tried, when he was younger, before he was commanded to learn how to be a soldier and was free to do as he wished. He had come to Earth and watched humanity closer to understand.  
  
The burning in his chest each time Gabriel turned his attention to someone else, the need to be close to the archangel, the desire to touch him, to be touched by him, it was all new. He had seen desire before, had watched as people coupled for pleasure and to reproduce, but never had he wanted to indulge in the act. Not until now. With every passing day of being near Gabriel, Castiel wanted to be even closer.  
  
It started innocently enough; wanting to hold the archangel, to feel his warmth. Up until someone offered to ‘show him around town’ while they were interviewing a man for a case. Both Sam and Dean had snorted at the suggestion, but for a second Castiel thought that Gabriel would take the young man up on his offer. He had been on Earth long enough to know when someone was trying to find a willing bed partner. He did not want Gabriel to be that partner for anyone but him.  
  
Thankfully Gabriel had refused, even going so far as to allow Castiel to place a hand on the small of his back when they walked away. Castiel had never wanted something so much as he wanted to prove that Gabriel did not need to go anywhere else for his pleasure. The archangel had not been shy of his past, of the many lovers he had taken. Gabriel was always quick to make a sexual remark, and while Castiel didn’t understand most of them, he recognized the tone Gabriel would use when he made such a comment.  
  
“Something on your mind, Castiel?” asked Sam who was once again trying to track down one of their missing Horsemen. Dean and Gabriel had left to scout out the area for their vampire nest. While Castiel wanted to be with the archangel, Dean had mentioned needing to stretch his legs and that it didn’t take more than two of them to do something as simple as finding the nest.  
  
Still, Castiel worried that perhaps once they found the nest the two would take care of the vampires themselves. The thought of Gabriel being in danger made his stomach clench, fear gripping him. “I do not know what is wrong with me, Sam. I have been feeling ill as of late. My reactions to certain situations have been beyond my control, and I don’t know how to remedy the sickness.”  
  
That seemed to get the Sam’s attention, the hunter closing the laptop he had been working on and giving Castiel his undivided attention. There was no pull to the tall hunter who was looking at him, not like when Gabriel did the same. Whatever it was, it was only with Gabriel.  
  
“Well, why don’t you tell me your symptoms and I’ll see if I can help you figure it out. Is it your grace? Should we call Gabriel back and have him have a look at you?”  
  
Castiel shook his head. Having Gabriel around, while what he wanted, wouldn’t help his condition. “No, I believe that would be counter-productive. Whatever is wrong with me seems only to be caused by Gabriel’s presence. I feel drawn to him; I wish to be in his company as often as possible. I long for him when he isn’t here. Lately, I have noticed him in more than the platonic affection I always held for him as my older brother.”  
  
Seeing as Sam’s eyes widened slightly, his fingers fiddling with the label on his laptop case, Castiel sighed. “I do not understand what has changed, but when he gives someone else his attention, especially if that person is looking to bed him, I feel so angry. I’m not certain what is wrong, but I want him to desire me in such a way. I had seen many people engage in intercourse before and never wanted it for myself, but with Gabriel, I want him to desire me.”  
  
There was a slight flush to Sam’s cheeks, and though he wanted to spare Sam whatever embarrassment he was feeling, if the hunter didn’t know of his symptoms then he couldn’t be cured. Though the thought of no longer wanting to touch Gabriel, to have the archangel wrap his arms and wings around him, seemed wrong.  
  
“My vessel has reacted in different ways as well, for the first time since inhabiting one I have learned what an erection-” Sam held up his hand, his face flushed.

 

“Woah, that’s enough, I don’t need to know the details. I think what’s happening is pretty obvious.” When Castiel didn’t answer, instead of tilting his head to the side, Sam sighed. “You have a crush, maybe more than that, on Gabriel. It’s normal to like someone, Cas. You should, however, talk to Gabriel about it.”  
  
Castiel paused for a moment, thinking to those he had seen before in their first stages of courting. Based on what he was experiencing, it made sense to be attracted to the archangel. He had always felt a pull to his golden brother, that had once been of admiration. While he still admired Gabriel, it would make sense for that connection to grow as he did.  
  
“It would make sense, given my situation… but how do I proceed with this? I’ve never desired someone in such a way, and Gabriel is more accustomed to practiced partners. Could you teach me?” By the way Sam’s eyes grew, his head shaking before running a hand through his hair, Castiel wondered if perhaps it would have been better to ask someone else to explain how to please his partner.  
  
“You need to talk to Gabriel, but ah… I don’t think it would be such a good idea to find someone to practice with. Not everyone likes the same thing, and even if you haven’t been with other people, if Gabriel likes you as well it could be something he would prefer to show you himself.”  
  
Castiel nodded, he could understand that perhaps Gabriel would have different tastes than a human, being an archangel. “I will speak with him once this case is complete. I believe I will need to seek some time alone with him to explain the changes. Perhaps you could give me some pointers on how I should broach the subject? From what I understand it can be a sensitive matter, and Gabriel tends to flee from conflict.”  
  
With a groan, Sam nodded. Once Dean called in to report that they found the nest and to gear up, having previously arranged for Castiel to fly Sam to the hunt, the subject was dropped. The battle that followed made Castiel more than aware that his illness, which now he realized wasn't a sickness, and wasn’t going to leave any time soon. Even the way Gabriel slaughtered the vampires, the blood that flowed from the deadly precision he wielded his blade, made Castiel feel the flutter of arousal in his stomach.  
  
Never had he found himself in such a state at bloodshed. Gabriel was stunning, and the fierce determination mixed with just a hint of mischief while he sliced through his enemies made Castiel desire him more. Even without using his grace, Gabriel was a force to be reckoned with, someone Castiel wanted to keep in his life. Hopefully, he would find a chance to speak with the archangel about what was happening to him. He didn’t think he could handle watching the blond without reaching out to touch him for much longer.  


 

 

**P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing (and reading) follow me ^_^**

Twitter <https://twitter.com/CrowNoYami>  
Tumbler <https://crownoyami.tumblr.com/>  
Instagram <https://www.instagram.com/crownoyami/?hl=en>  
Goodreads <https://www.goodreads.com/user/show/15833181-crownoyami>

See you soon!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Sorry for the delay in posting, but I've been on vacation and just got home! I spent Thursday-Sunday about a 3.5h drive from home for my sister's dance competition. She won 4 silver and 1 High silver medals. It is good to be home! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> ~This was edited by QueenOfHearts

**Chapter Seven**  
  
  
There were very few beings that could overpower an angel. Though some were able to best one in hand to hand combat, when it came to grace verses whatever magic or power they held, almost always the angel would come out on top. Horsemen were the exception to the rule. Archangels could stand to be in their presence without losing themselves to the pull the Horsemen projected, a regular seraph? Castiel knew he didn’t stand a chance.  
  
“Hey, guys, guess what I found?” asked Sam while taking a briefcase out and laying it on the table.

 

Dean raised an eyebrow, “A salesmen who you mugged for his PowerPoint?”

 

Sam glared at Dean before shaking his head. “No, I found a demon, and he seemed pretty possessive of whatever is in this.”  
  
When they opened the suitcase, Castiel knew right away what it was; the bright light of a human soul wasn't something that you could forget. Watching as the soul was released, darting upwards, brought a soft smile on his face. It also brought to light why his previous symptoms had increased since they took on the case. While he hadn't mentioned it to the others, Castiel was thankful that Gabriel wasn’t around. It was hard for him to think of anything else but the archangel.  
  
“What the hell was that?” asked Dean, his head turned to where the soul disappeared. Castiel could feel his palms beginning to sweat, one of the many things his vessel had been doing since they arrived into town. “That was a human soul, and I believe I know what is causing the deaths in the area. We may have stumbled upon Famine.”  
  
“That’s great,” muttered Dean, and before he could warn the hunter to stop Dean was already praying to Gabriel. Now that he was aware of what was wrong with him, Castiel tried to lock himself away into his vessel as much as possible. It wasn't enough.

 

“Sup, Buckos?” Before the last word was fully formed Castiel pounced.  
  
All the desire, all the wanting and longing burst through Castiel, his hands grasping at the clothing the archangel was wearing. Gabriel didn’t fight him at first, his eyes wide as Castiel pushed him back toward the bed. “What the… Cassie, what are you doing?” Gabriel was remaining calm which could not be said for the humans in the group.  
  
Growling, Castiel used his grace to vanish Gabriel’s clothing along with his own. Latching his mouth on the other’s neck, Castiel used one hand to press on Gabriel’s shoulder to hold him down while the other gripped the archangel’s thigh and lifted it to his hip. With their naked skin flush together, Castiel finally felt like he had what he wanted. He was missing one thing before he could claim his spot at the archangel’s side.  
  
Releasing his grace, Castiel wrapped it around the archangel, smothering him before slowly seeping his grace into the other. Gabriel fought against him, pressing back and trying to lock his grace away, but Castiel could feel that Gabriel craved the connection almost as much as he did. Biting down on the soft flesh in his mouth, Castiel changed his tactic from trying to smother the grace of an archangel to joining with it.  
  
“Cas, get the fuck off me!” yelled Gabriel, his voice holding a tinge of real fear, something Castiel had never heard from the other. It shocked him for a second, and that second was all Gabriel needed before snapping his fingers. The cold metal of cuffs pressed against his wrists, holding his hands behind his back while his torso lay on the archangel. Not letting the bonds stop what he started, Castiel used what little bit of grace he could still reach beyond the magic of the cuffs to finish tying of their graces together.  
  
Two pairs of hands pulled at his shoulders, and though he thrashed against them, with the cuffs, Castiel was no stronger than Jimmy had been. Sam and Dean were able to subdue him, to force him into a corner and away from the still-bare archangel who remained frozen in place. “Jesus, what the fuck is this all about, Cas? We knew you had the hots for Gabe, but you can’t just…”  
  
Gabriel spoke then, shaking off what happened and snapping his fingers to clothe them once more. Castiel hated the thought of Gabriel no longer being naked; he wanted to close the distance between them, to taste the skin he had been able to get the briefest samples of, to kiss him. “It’s Famine. He makes you act out on your desires, and while Famine can’t use his powers against me as an archangel, Cassie isn’t strong enough to fight against him.”  
  
Sam hesitated for a second before adding in his thoughts. Castiel by then was still straining against the two; he needed to touch the archangel who was only a few feet from him. “It’s how I found the demon; I could smell his blood. You’re going to have to go without me, Dean. You and Gabriel get the ring, and it will put Cas and I back to normal, right?”  
  
Gabriel looked at Castiel, the angel calming the slightest bit at having his whiskey-colored eyes on him. The archangel sighed before walking forward, ignoring Dean’s sound of protest and placing a hand on Castiel’s cheek. “You’re going to be okay, Cassie. Dean and I are going to take care of Famine, and then we’ll talk about the consequences of tonight. I don’t know how much you understand of what you did, but I’m not angry.”  
  
Leaning into the touch, Castiel nodded, closing his eyes for a second to enjoy the sensation. Soft lips pressed against his, making him whimper in need, leaning forward to push against Gabriel more firmly. It was only for a moment, but the sensation of having Gabriel kiss him was something Castiel didn’t even know he was missing. As Gabriel pulled away, Castiel tried to follow him, opening his eyes to watch as the archangel smiled at him.  
  
“I’m not angry, Cassie, remember that okay? You ready, Dean-o?” Before Dean could say anything a snap echoed through the room, and both Gabriel and Dean were gone. Releasing a cry at the loss, Castiel ignored the remaining hunter who was trying to soothe him, rubbing his back and speaking in hushed tones while Castiel remained there, waiting for his archangel to return.  
  
He felt it the moment Famine was defeated. Like a string had been cut, Castiel slumped forward, the need for Gabriel returning to its standard rate. A second later the memory of what he did returned, and with it, Castiel let go another whimper. Sam who had been fighting his addiction while comforting him turned his attention to Castiel who had his eyes shut, shoulders slumped in defeat.  
  
He had bound Gabriel to him, and he to the archangel. It wasn't something that had been done before; only the idea tossed around when speaking of angels loving one another. With their absolute love of God, there was no room for each other, at least there wasn't supposed to be. What Castiel had done could not be erased. Even with the distance between them, Castiel could feel Gabriel. He would always be able tell how Gabriel was now, an awareness in the back of mind that would never go away.  
  
The sound of flapping wings made Castiel look up, his heart rejoicing that Gabriel was unharmed until he noticed the change in the other’s grace. Castiel could see himself woven into Gabriel’s very essence. Sickened at the thought of having such a claim without Gabriel consenting, Castiel averted his gaze.  
  
“Well, that was fun, two down, two to go. We might actually be able to pull this off. You feeling alright Sammy? Cas?” asked Dean, a smile stretching his face while he held out the ring for Sam to examine. Castiel didn’t dare move from his hunched position, especially not to get closer to the archangel who had yet to speak.  
  
“I told you, Horsemen don’t affect me, at least not when at full power. Cassie, you doing okay?” The concern Gabriel was showing him was unwanted. He didn’t deserve to have the one he had all but forced himself upon to care if he was well. What would have happened if Sam and Dean hadn’t pulled him from the archangel? How much farther would he have tied Gabriel to him? Shaking his head, Castiel continued to look away from the archangel.  
  
Silence penetrated the room, up until Gabriel snapped his fingers and the cuffs were no longer holding him back. “Cassie? I told you. I’m not angry with you.” Gabriel spoke softly, stepping forward and Castiel couldn’t help but flinch away as he felt that changed grace coming closer.  
  
“Cas? Man, we get it. Famine got a hold of you, this is biblical. Gabe says he’s not pissed so let it go, yeah?” While he appreciated Dean’s concern, he didn’t understand everything Castiel had done.

 

“I… I am so sorry, Gabriel. I will spend the rest of my life trying to atone for what I have subjected you to.” Dean crossed his arms over his chest, a frown forming while he tried to understand why Castiel was still apologizing.  
  
How could he explain what he had done? Could he do so without the small family he had gained hating him?

 

**P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing (and reading) follow me ^_^**

**Twitter<https://twitter.com/CrowNoYami>**   
**Tumbler<https://crownoyami.tumblr.com/>**   
**Instagram<https://www.instagram.com/crownoyami/?hl=en>**   
**Goodreads<https://www.goodreads.com/user/show/15833181-crownoyami>**

**See you soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been edited by QueenOfHearts

**Chapter Eight**  
  
  
Gabriel couldn’t handle the way Castiel was looking away from him. While he had expected the angel to be ashamed of losing control, it hurt to think that Castiel didn’t want what happened. Unlike Castiel, he had been trying to form such a bond for so long that it felt wonderful having the other angel’s grace wrapped in his. “I think Cassie and I need to talk this out, yeah? I’ll bring him back once we get ourselves straightened out.”  
  
Closing the distance between them, Gabriel placed his hand on Castiel’s shoulder, ignoring the flinch and flying them to one of his safe houses. The house was a simple one, single level but functional if he needed to hide out for a bit. Castiel stood awkwardly before him, his hands fisted at his sides, head bowed and posture all but screaming at him.  
  
This wasn't the fierce solder Gabriel had gotten to know in the past weeks. The Castiel before him wasn't even the young fledgling that he had once known. This was a whole different side to the angel, one that Gabriel hoped he wouldn’t see again. Reaching out, Gabriel placed his hand on Castiel’s arm.  
  
“I told you, I’m not angry. I get that you didn’t mean to bond us like this, but it’s not so bad, right? Being bonded to me? You’ve been a bit on the possessive side for a while now; I thought that meant you wanted my gorgeous ass around?”  
  
Though it was said with a smirk, Gabriel couldn’t help but wonder if maybe Castiel didn’t have a crush on him. Castiel looked up, his blue eyes shimmering while they locked with Gabriel’s. There was so much to be seen, so much more than the angel was willing to say. “I did more than act on my crush as Sam calls it. I tied you to me. I didn’t even stop to think about your consent. How could you forgive that so easily?”  
  
Keeping his hand resting on Castiel, Gabriel stepped forward so there was only a short distance between them. “Cassie, I don’t mind because it’s you. I was going to say something once we got all the rings together before we faced off against Luci, but you have to know that I like having you around, Kiddo. So what if we’re bound together? Which you didn’t complete by the way; as far as I see this is a good thing.”  
  
At the mention of the bond not being complete, Castiel reached out with his grace, gently poking at Gabriel’s until the archangel relented and let the younger angel inspect him. The bond was there, but it was wavering. If Castiel honestly didn’t want to be bound to him, Gabriel could break it, could carve the bits that were Castiel from his essence.  
  
He would miss it.  
  
“You can break the bond?” asked Castiel, his eyes focused on Gabriel who nodded.

 

“I can if that’s what you want, or we could cement it.” Those blue eyes widened, and for a fleeting moment, Gabriel could have sworn that he saw desire at the suggestion. Taking the last step forward, Gabriel pressed their chests together, looking up at his baby brother who tensed, his fists flexing at his sides.  
  
“It wouldn’t take much. Since we’re using custom-made vessels, they would need to come together as our grace has. I would be able to confirm my half of the bond, locking us together until one of us dies.” It would go beyond that, but Gabriel had no intentions of dying any time soon. “We would share our grace, and in all the ways we could be, we would be one being. Isn’t that what you wanted?”  
  
Castiel paused, licking his lips while staring at Gabriel. “I… I am uncertain as to what I desire. I know that I wish to be close to you, always. I want to touch you, to be touched by you, to experience coitus with you. I have never felt like this before with anyone, angel or human. I wish to bask in your grace and your light, to be closer to you than anyone, even Father.”  
  
It was Gabriel’s turn to widen his eyes at the confession. What Castiel was offering, what he was explaining made the need to be with the angel greater. Placing his hand on Castiel’s cheek, Gabriel leaned up, so only the barest distance parted their lips. “And you can have me Cassie, all of me. I’ve waited for someone to bond with. I’ve tried reaching out to others the way we’re connected now, but it was always lacking. If you want to complete the bond, I would be happy to do so.”  
  
Castiel hesitated for a moment, his breath hot against Gabriel’s lips while he spoke. “I do not know how to please you. I asked Sam to teach me how to bed you, and he refused stating that you may desire something different than him. I do not want to disappoint you.”  
  
Letting out a soft laugh, Gabriel ran his hand up Castiel’s arm and wrapped it around the back of his neck. “I’ll teach you, Cassie… is this what you want? To be bonded with me until we no longer exist?” Instead of answering, Castiel closed the distance and kissed him. It was sloppy; Castiel hadn’t had a chance to learn technique, but Gabriel wanted more. Shifting so he could correct the way Castiel was pressed against him, Gabriel hummed before letting his lips part ever so slightly.  
  
Castiel was always a curious angel, with a bit of prompting it didn’t take him long to reach his tongue out for a taste. Apparently, he liked the flavor as he moaned, hands moving to Gabriel’s back and holding him firmly. Though he didn’t need to breathe, Gabriel broke the kiss, chuckling as Castiel leaned forward to capture his lips.  
  
“If you want to do this, we should relocate to a bed.” Gabriel half dragged Castiel toward the bedroom, helping the angel out of his shoes and trench coat along the way. By the time they reached the bed, Gabriel had managed to strip out of his jacket and boots. Castiel pushed him onto the bed, the younger angel pausing for a moment, observing Gabriel who leaned back on his elbows, his legs over the edge of the mattress.  
  
“Cassie? I know you have no practical experience here, but you have to know you’re wearing too much.” Pulling his shirt over his head, Gabriel kept a careful watch on Castiel who was frozen in place, his hands clenching for a moment before he started to work on the buttons of his shirt. Typically, Gabriel would have enjoyed undressing his lover. There was a thrill to revealing the flesh of someone new, but if this was going to be Castiel’s decision he wanted to give the seraph every chance to back out if needed.  
  
Deft fingers unfastened the shirt the blue-eyed angel was wearing, Gabriel used the time that Castiel was undressing to remove his jeans and socks. Leaning back on the bed with only his boxers, Gabriel ran a hand along his chest and stomach while observing Castiel strip. It was arousing watching as the nervous angel removed his shirt and pants. It wasn't until Castiel was in his boxers that Gabriel held out his hand to stop him.  
  
“Come here, Cassie. I want to touch you a bit if you’re okay with that?” Not answering verbally, Castiel climbed onto the bed, pressing down on the archangel, their bare chests rubbing together as Castiel adjusted his position.

 

“Gabriel, I’m uncertain how to proceed…” Humming, the shorter man placed a hand to the back of Castiel’s head and pulled the other’s mouth down to his own.  
  
The younger angel seemed to melt as Gabriel kissed him, eager to return the kiss. Without thought, Gabriel wrapped his legs around Castiel, letting the soldier rub their cloth-covered erections together. The friction caused Castiel to moan into the kiss, bracing himself on one arm while the other came to run along Gabriel’s shoulder and arm, trailing his fingertips against the archangel.  
  
“Gabriel,” Castiel called out, breaking the kiss to nuzzle along Gabriel’s neck while keeping their groins grinding. Leaning to take an earlobe into his mouth, Gabriel smiled as Castiel jerked.

 

“What do you want Cassie? Do you want to claim me like you tried to earlier? To fuck me? Or do you want me inside you? I’m game either way, but I need to know what you want to try first.”  
  
The warmth of the other’s grace wrapped around Gabriel, caressing him with the affection and love the younger angel had to give. “I do not wish to harm you. Perhaps this time it would be best if you were to penetrate me.” Laughing at the language Castiel was using, Gabriel nodded, running a hand down the angel’s back and cupping the firm flesh of the other’s ass through the thin material of his boxers.  
  
“Yeah I can do that. We’ll switch it up when you’re ready. Roll off for a second, okay? I want you under me.” Castiel was quick to comply, laying beside Gabriel on his back, legs spread. The archangel eyed the wet patch that was forming where Castiel’s cock was leaking precum onto his boxers, his erection tenting the material.

 

“Gabriel?” asked Castiel, his hands resting at his sides while he waited for the archangel to move.  
  
“I just want to look at you for a minute; you were gifted with a beautiful vessel, Cassie.” The seraph nodded, leaning back on the pillows and biting his bottom lip before reaching down and hooking his thumbs into the elastic band of his boxers. With a smooth movement, they were pulled down past his aching cock. It took a bit of wiggling for Castiel to toss the garment aside, leaving him naked and waiting for Gabriel’s touch.  
  
Shucking his underwear aside, Gabriel crawled onto the bed, slotting himself between Castiel’s spread thighs which eagerly welcomed him. Holding himself above the angel with his forearm and knees, Gabriel reached down to palm the other’s hard cock. It was a tad longer than his own, thinner, and he couldn’t wait to have it inside him. Rubbing his thumb along the tip made Castiel cry out, his arms coming to hold Gabriel against him while he pressed their lips together.  
  
The kiss was all teeth and tongue, each getting too swept up in the moment to do much else while Gabriel wrapped his hand around Castiel and started to pump. The blue-eyed angel bucked into the hold, craving more from his lover. Breaking the kiss, Gabriel turned his attention to Castiel’s neck, sucking a large hickey into the skin to claim it as his own.  
  
“I don’t think I can last much longer without being inside you, Cassie. I promise I’ll lick every inch of you soon, but not tonight.” Castiel whimpered as Gabriel let go of the angel’s cock, trailing his fingers down past the heavy set of balls to reach the other’s tight opening. Without even a snap, Gabriel slicked his hand, rubbing his index finger at the wrinkled flesh while mouthing at Castiel’s neck.  
  
The younger angel lifted his leg, hooking it behind Gabriel to open himself to the other’s touch. “Please, Gabriel, I want you.” Humming his consent, Gabriel slowly pressed the finger inside. Castiel was hot and tight and too wound up to take the digit comfortably. It took a moment, but once the younger angel started to relax, Gabriel began to work the finger in and out of him.  
  
It took a few minutes for Castiel to accept the new sensation, but once he started to rock into Gabriel’s hand, the archangel added another finger to the mix. Stretching Castiel, knowing that he was the first -and would be the last- to be inside the blue-eyed angel caused no small amount of lust in Gabriel. Still, though he wanted nothing more than to plunge into the man he held back, carefully taking his time to make sure Castiel was ready for each new digit.  
  
Once Gabriel was able to comfortably fit four fingers into the now-panting angel he pulled back. Castiel’s eyes which had been shut in pleasure shot open as Gabriel moved away. Leaning forward to kiss the taller man’s lips, Gabriel smiled, using the time to spread the lubricant on his cock. “Last chance to back out, Cassie. Once I’m inside you I’m not going to be able to hold back. I will complete the bond once we’re joined.”  
  
A firm hand tangled in his hair, pulling Gabriel into a harsh kiss. Moaning at the feeling while Castiel kissed him, Gabriel lined himself up, using his wings to cheat and stay balanced while using his other hand to help Castiel hook his other leg around his waist. As the kiss broke, Castiel’s eyes glowed blue with grace. “Bond us, Gabriel, mate me.”  
  
In one long push, Gabriel was encased in the inferno that was Castiel. Both moaned at their joining, Castiel clutching at Gabriel’s back while the archangel pressed his face into Castiel’s neck. Holding in place for a few moments, Gabriel waited until the younger angel experimentally shifted below him. With shallow thrusts, Gabriel began to move.  
  
“So… so good, brother… I never…” Castiel’s was wrecked, his baritone voice broken as he spoke of his pleasure. One hand holding Castiel’s hip, Gabriel placed the other beside his lover. Castiel couldn’t seem to keep his hands still, running through Gabriel’s hair and down his back, only to rank his blunt nails along the archangel’s spine. With every push of his hips, Gabriel grew a bit bolder, pressing harder into the angel who was all but begging for more.  
  
Their stomachs were pressed together, letting Gabriel feel how Castiel’s cock was leaking between them. Sensing the walls gripping him become even tighter, Gabriel picked up the pace. “Let go, Cassie, when you need to let go.” With a high-pitched cry that echoed in the angel’s true voice, Castiel came. Latching onto the bliss the other was feeling, Gabriel pressed his grace into the younger angel, completing the tie Castiel had begun to form.  
  
It only took a second, and their bond was complete. Biting down on the angel’s shoulder hard enough to leave a mark, Gabriel coated Castiel’s channel in his seed. The angel made soft, pleasing sounds, not quite a moan while Gabriel spilled inside him. Licking at the mark, Gabriel kept their bodies together, only sparing a second to clean their stomachs of Castiel’s release.  
  
“I never knew it was like that,” said Castiel sometime later, Gabriel having slipped out of the angel though remaining on top of him and holding him close.

 

Humming, Gabriel rolled to his side, reaching out and pulling Castiel against him willingly. “Yeah, sex is typically pretty good, but I’ve never been able to have it quite like that before. Feeling your grace all wrapped up in mine? It’s perfect, Cassie.”  
  
Fingers trailed down Gabriel’s arm and side, resting at his hip while the younger angel used a flash of grace to cover them in the blankets. “And what do we do now, Gabriel?” asked the seraph.

 

At the question, Gabriel leaned forward and pecked the other’s lips. “Now we have a nap, then in the morning you get to feel what it’s like to be the one pitching.”  
  
“I do not understand that reference.” Laughing, Gabriel nuzzled under Castiel’s chin, happily having his mate close.

 

“I’ll demonstrate in the morning, sleep now. I know you may not need it but it’s refreshing, and morning-sex is better when you’re still a bit sleepy.”  
  
Castiel didn’t respond, instead, he pulled Gabriel down just a bit more so that he could rest his cheek on the other’s head. Closing his eyes, Gabriel embraced the love he could feel surrounding him, enjoying his time being encased in his mate's arms.

 

 

**P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing (and reading) follow me ^_^**

**Twitter<https://twitter.com/CrowNoYami>**   
**Tumbler<https://crownoyami.tumblr.com/>**   
**Instagram<https://www.instagram.com/crownoyami/?hl=en>**   
**Goodreads<https://www.goodreads.com/user/show/15833181-crownoyami>**

**See you soon!**

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long! This week has been one of those ones from Hell, you know? I even forgot about the Stageit's for the SPN Convention that I paid for! Anyway here's the next chapter!! ^_^
> 
> Beta'd by: QueenOfHearts

**Chapter Nine**  
  
  
Waking up next to someone wasn’t something Castiel was accustomed to. Tightening his arms around his mate, the angel breathed in the scent of the other, committing it to memory. It was perfect, being able to hold Gabriel while the archangel slept, of feeling the smaller body against his, trusting him. Nuzzling the top of Gabriel’s head, Castiel ran his palms along the archangel’s skin, caressing the soft flesh.  
  
Gabriel shifted in his sleep, his breath puffing against Castiel’s collarbone and causing the angel to shiver. A hand which had been on Gabriel’s side moved farther down, lightly skimming his fingers along the curve of the other’s hip to the soft buttock. Feeling a stirring in his groin Castiel shifted, pressing his wakening length along Gabriel’s flaccid one.  
  
Gripping the cheek he had been exploring, Castiel wondered what it would be like to sink himself inside the archangel. He had experienced pleasure like no other the night before, giving himself to his mate. Could it feel just as good to be the one taking? Pushing his middle finger down the warm crack, Castiel rubbed the tip of his digit against the small opening. It didn’t give way, though he refused to press inside, rubbing along the area.  
  
Wanting more, Castiel slowly and carefully maneuvered Gabriel onto his back. He was stunning, his golden hair messy on the pillow, his skin revealed as the shifting allowed the blanket to bunch down, and invisible to the human eye, were Gabriel’s six magnificent wings, begging to be touched. Dipping his head, Castiel licked down Gabriel’s throat, enjoying the slightly salty tang to the other’s skin. He trailed his licks and kisses to the archangel’s chest, choosing not to mention when Gabriel’s breathing picked up and instead wrapped his lips around a nipple and sucked.  
  
Gabriel hissed slightly, his hands coming to Castiel’s hair to hold him in place while the younger angel used his teeth and tongue to lavish the nub before doing the same to its twin. One hand bracing himself, Castiel gripped Gabriel’s hardening cock with the other. It was a bit strange, holding the dick of another man, but the way Gabriel jerked into his hold was well worth any awkwardness.  
  
Slowly Castiel made his way lower, his tongue licking any available surface while his hand pumped in slow, measured movements. Once he reached the archangel’s erection, Castiel didn’t know how to proceed, observing the length for a moment he watched as a bead of precum leaked from the tip. Swiping the fluid with his tongue, the angel ignored how Gabriel’s grip in his hair tightened for a moment as he took in the flavor of the man.  
  
It was salty, a bit bitter, but he didn’t mind the taste of the other. Leaning forward, Castiel took the head of Gabriel’s dick in his mouth, his hand still pumping slowly while he swirled his tongue along the tip. Gabriel cursed, his legs spreading wider while the younger angel took a bit more into his mouth. “Cassie, just ah… just watch your teeth, fuck, that feels good.”  
  
Wrapping his lips around his teeth as not to accidentally harm the archangel, Castiel sucked what he had in his mouth, wanting to taste more of the precum Gabriel was leaking. It didn’t take long before the archangel gave him what he wanted, the salty liquid exploding on his tongue. Letting go of Gabriel’s dick, Castiel pulled his head back with a pop, not giving Gabriel a chance to protest before he was once again moving lower, taking one of Gabriel’s neatly trimmed balls into his mouth.  
  
“Ah!” Gabriel cried out, his feet now planted on the bed, knees high and apart to allow Castiel as much room as he wanted. The angel didn’t spend much time on the sacks, his desire burning inside him for something else since he began. Wanting a bit more leverage, Castiel used his grace to form a pillow under his lover, raising Gabriel’s hips the bit that he needed.  
  
Using both hands, the seraph massaged the globes of flesh before him, fingers slipping into the crack before pulling Gabriel’s cheeks apart. There was his prize, the pink furled hole he wanted nothing more than to sink into. It twitched at him, and before Gabriel could protest, Castiel darted forward with his tongue and licked at the puckered skin.  
  
It was muskier than the precum had been, and as Castiel went in for another taste, he couldn’t help but listen to Gabriel’s cries. It was something else having the archangel plead for him, Gabriel fisting the sheets at his sides as to try and center himself while Castiel licked and probed the sensitive area. As the muscle gave way, Castiel pushed his tongue in deeper, lapping inside the walls of his mate and holding the other in place as Gabriel tried to buck.  
  
“Please, Cassie, please want you to fuck me… you don’t need to—oh fuck! Please, Cassie, fuck me.”  
  
He wanted to explore more, to have his tongue and lips everywhere he could see, but even though he had no practical experience, Castiel could hear the desperation in Gabriel’s voice. Pulling back, Castiel felt the rush of grace and the slick along his cock. Raising an eyebrow at the panting archangel below him, the seraph couldn’t stop himself from sucking Gabriel’s cockhead back into his mouth for a moment before placing his hands on the other’s hips.  
  
“I do not wish to harm you; will you allow me to open your entrance?”

 

Gabriel shook his head at the question, his eyes sparkling with joy through the lustful gaze. “No need, I took care of it. I want you inside me, Cassie.” Nodding in understanding, though feeling a bit of a loss at not having stretched Gabriel himself, Castiel lined himself up, the archangel having wrapped his legs around his waist, and slowly pressed forward.  
  
It was nothing like he had ever experienced before. Unlike the night previous when he had felt the fullness of his body, how pleasure had taken hold, this time he was the one filling Gabriel. With each inch encased by the archangel, Castiel felt a bit more of himself become lost in the one below him. Once his groin was pressed to the soft curve of the other’s ass, Castiel never wanted to leave.  
  
Gabriel took a moment before he began to shift under him, hands reaching up to hold one of Castiel’s, intertwining their fingers. “S’ok to move now. I promise it feels even better when you do.” There was a soft smile on his face, and though Castiel very much doubted anything could feel better than the heat and tightness he was surrounded in, he trusted his mate.  
  
Pulling back a mere couple inches the seraph pushed forward again as if being out of Gabriel was the worst sensation in the world. Groaning at the friction, Castiel did the movement again, this time removing himself nearly completely before sinking back into the heat that welcomed him. It didn’t take long for him to build a rhythm, pulling back only to push forward and cause his body to slap against Gabriel’s.  
  
The archangel wasn’t quiet while he moved, a string of curses and moans escaping his lips as Castiel picked up the pace and took what his body wanted. There was a trail of precum leaking against Gabriel’s abdomen, and at the sight, Castiel licked his lips in remembered flavor. Gabriel was gripping the headboard with the hand which wasn’t in Castiel’s, bucking into each thrust while struggling to keep his eyes open.  
  
“Cassie… so close… please… I need…” Not knowing what his mate needed, Castiel fucked into him harder, hopeful it would help. With a harsh cry, Gabriel threw his head back, spine arching while the seraph continued to pound into him. Gabriel’s dick was near purple in need of release, and Castiel could feel his orgasm about to consume him.  
  
Detangling his fingers from Gabriel’s, the seraph repositioned himself to hover over Gabriel, pressing their chests together. Bracing himself on his forearm while his hips continued to fuck into the smaller man, the angel reached out. Gripping the underside of his mate’s wings was all it took, and Gabriel screamed as he came between them, his channel spasming and forcing Castiel to reach his climax.  
  
Letting go of the appendage lest he hurt the archangel, Castiel slumped forward, his cock still inside his lover while he caught his breath. Thankful that Gabriel could easily take his weight, the seraph trailed soft kisses along the blond’s neck while they came down from their high. Their bodies were sweaty, and he could feel the semen stick against his skin, but Castiel couldn’t find it in himself to care. Holding Gabriel after making love to him was the most brilliant feeling in the world, even better than finding his release.  
  
“I told you morning sex was awesome. Did you like being in me? Or did you prefer it the other way?”

 

At the question Castiel shook his head, tightening his hold on the archangel. “I do not have a preference, only that I enjoy being as close to you as possible. Which do you prefer?”  
  
Gabriel laughed his voice light in the room and made Castiel’s lips twitch into a smile. “Either way, Cassie, I had no idea you knew how to move. I don’t think I’ve come that hard before. Nobody’s ever touched my wings while in bed.” Nuzzling the skin before him, Castiel enjoyed basking in the afterglow. When Gabriel next spoke, his voice was far more serious than Castiel wanted to deal with so soon after being one with him.  
  
“You know, I think I might have an idea on how we can shove Luci back in his box once we find the other rings. It's something he’ll never see coming.” Though he should have wanted to hear more, Castiel silenced his lover with a kiss which soon became heated. They still needed to find the other two rings before whatever plan Gabriel had could be fulfilled, the archangel could wait until after Castiel was through with him. There was still some skin he had yet to explore.

 

 

****

**P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing (and reading) follow me ^_^**

Twitter <https://twitter.com/CrowNoYami>  
Tumbler <https://crownoyami.tumblr.com/>  
Instagram <https://www.instagram.com/crownoyami/?hl=en>  
Goodreads <https://www.goodreads.com/user/show/15833181-crownoyami>

**See you soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here's the last chapter! I hope you all enjoyed this. On another note, I am 1 subscriber away from 300!! I feel like I should do something to celebrate, what would you all suggest?
> 
> ~This has been edited by QueenOfHearts

**Chapter Ten**  
  
  
Having a mate was a blessing Gabriel didn’t know what to do with most days. He loved having Castiel around, how the angel would react to what Gabriel would say or do. While he enjoyed showing the younger angel the joys of sex, it was the other things which made Castiel irreplaceable. How he would look out for Gabriel, regardless of how much stronger the archangel was, how he would search for the blond every few minutes if they weren’t next to each other. And as much as he hated to admit it to himself, the light touches the other would give him, those little signs of love were far more valuable than the hours they spent between the sheets.  
  
They also made a good team. Fighting Pestilence had been a test once Bobby was able to track down the Horseman. The boys went to blow up a factory where Pestilence was getting ready to release the Croatoan virus as he and Castiel dealt with the Horseman. Unlike when Famine had control of Castiel, this time Gabriel was able to share his grace with the younger angel, making him immune to the Horseman’s powers.  
  
A sick man with no powers versus a trained Angel of the Lord? It was no contest, and they were only one ring shy from having the complete set in minutes. Humming, Gabriel turned his gaze to Castiel who was speaking to Dean about their plan. Castiel hadn't even blinked after claiming the ring for his own before he passed it to Gabriel to hold onto.  
  
Death was far easier than anyone imagined. They couldn’t free the Horseman from Lucifer, but they could at the very least present their plan on how they intended on defeating the archangel. Death had given them the last piece that they needed along with the incantation on how to open the cage. Now all they needed was for the Winchesters to play ball.  
  
“You know, if you don’t want to end this fine, but don’t throw that ‘he can’t handle it’ crap on your brother. Who I would like to add hasn’t refused the plan.” Speaking to Dean who was all but foaming at the mouth while arguing with Castiel, Gabriel had enough. He could understand Dean wanting to protect Sam, his need to make sure Lucifer couldn’t get anywhere near the vessel, but it was the only thing they had that he knew his older brother wanted.  
  
“Dean, they aren’t asking me to say yes… just to let him think that I’m going to,” pleaded Sam, his puppy-dog eyes trying to convince Dean that they could go ahead with the plan. It was simple, lure Lucifer to a location as far away from people as they could find, offer him Sam in exchange for him stopping his killing spree, and then jump him.  
  
Sam would need to appear alone; they would have to ward the area so that no archangel could use their grace. Thankfully through some trial and error, Gabriel discovered that he could push his grace through Castiel, which would give the angel the boost he needed to take on the Devil and shove him back into the hole Dean was going to open. Lucifer would be forced back in, Gabriel could keep his identity secret, and the world would be saved once they destroyed all the rings but Death’s.  
  
“I don’t want you anywhere near him. Don’t think you aren’t talking in your sleep. I may not know what he does to you in your dreams, but you’ve had enough of the Devil already. What if he tricks you? What if something goes wrong and he forces you to choose between saying yes and killing us?”  
  
Gabriel sighed as the brothers argued, taking a step back and plopping himself on Bobby Singer’s couch. The man was still in his wheelchair, Gabriel promising to heal him as soon as he could do so without notifying anyone he was alive. “Are they always this pig-headed? The plan will work. If it doesn’t then, I’ll drag Luci down into the pit myself.”  
  
Silence fell over the hunters and Castiel turning to look at him. “Gabriel?” asked the angel, his hand reaching forward a moment before realizing he couldn’t touch Gabriel with the distance between them. Shrugging, the archangel leaned back on the sofa and waved his hand in the air as if trying to dispel the tension in the room.  
  
“It’s no contest. If for some reason Luci gets the jump on Sam, or you for that matter, I’ll go in there and fix it. Do you think those upstairs are the only ones who have thought me dead all these years? Seeing me might give us a second or two while he processes before he can be shoved in. He might even hesitate to kill me, not saying he won’t do it… but I was always his favorite; he’d rather offer me a deal than run me through.”  
  
“And you would do that? I thought you said killing Lucifer was out of your playbook?” Instead of being defensive at Dean’s tone, Gabriel glanced at his mate who had taken a few steps closer to him.

 

“Things change, I’m on your team now. If it comes down to taking Luci out so he can’t deep-fry Cassie here, I’ll fight him no matter what the personal cost.”  
  
Bracing himself, Gabriel expected the arms that wrapped around him and the lips that pressed against his own. They were playing a dangerous game, but he wasn't about to let anything happen to the angel who had come to mean everything to him. “We’ll be fine, Cassie. You don’t have to worry about me. I’ve picked up a few tricks since the last time Luci saw me… he won’t know what hit him.”  
  
  
***  
  
  
He knew what hit him. They had decided to go with the plan, Gabriel hiding while the hunters and Castiel opened the portal and started to fight against the fallen archangel. It had been going well. With the added grace and the restrictions on the area, Castiel had been able to land a few near-deadly blows on the Devil.  
  
It would have been fine if Michael hadn't shown up. Like Lucifer, Michael had been restricted, but unlike the Devil he had been training Castiel since he was old enough to form his blade. Sam and Dean had tried to help, each offering as much aid as they could, but when Michael started to make leeway toward Castiel, his blade slicing into the seraph’s chest, Gabriel couldn’t hold back any longer.  
  
“Hey, why don’t you two dickheads pick on someone in your own wheelhouse?!”  
  
With his blade in hand, Gabriel walked into the area. There was wind whipping around, the portal trying to claim the lost archangel, but he could see the surprise on both of his brother’s faces when they realized who he was. He wanted to talk to them, to beg them to stop what they had started, but it had been too long, and there was no time. Charging forward, Gabriel pushed the two back using what grace he could access through channeling Castiel’s.  
  
It wasn't enough to shove them into the portal, but it was enough to prove whose side he was on. “Gabriel? I thought you dead! We mourned for you, and you were here all this time?” Michael tried to reach out, his blade held loosely in his hand.

 

“I’m so sorry, brothers, but you’re threatening my bonded.”  
  
Michael was ready for the charge this time, Lucifer also now braced against the rush of power. Neither was prepared for the copies of himself that grabbed them and threw themselves into the pit. It was effective, but Gabriel couldn’t help how his heart ached as the portal was closed and the rings disassembled.  
  
“Well, that was a lot easier than I thought it would be. Man, Gabriel, you really came through.” Gabriel didn’t even turn to look at Dean, though he did catch Sam shaking his head out of the corner of his eye. Instead, the archangel remained locked in place, staring at where he lost both his brothers, where he damned them both to an eternity of pain.  
  
Warm arms wrapped around Gabriel, a chin nuzzling at the side of his neck while he was pulled back into a firm chest. Letting the rush of the other’s grace flow through him, Gabriel gave a shaky breath, his hands linked with Castiel’s which were resting on his stomach. “Let me take you home, Gabriel; we will mourn for them together.”  
  
Nodding, the youngest archangel turned just enough to receive a kiss from his mate. “I told you, I’d choose you every time.” Castiel didn’t answer, instead, he lifted his wings and flew them back to the safe house which had become their own. Hopefully, he would be able to convince the angel to lay with him; he could use the comfort of his mate. Keeping Castiel safe and beside him, those strong arms holding him was hunger too great to ignore.

 

 

 

**P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing (and reading) follow me ^_^**

Twitter <https://twitter.com/CrowNoYami>  
Tumbler <https://crownoyami.tumblr.com/>  
Instagram <https://www.instagram.com/crownoyami/?hl=en>  
Goodreads <https://www.goodreads.com/user/show/15833181-crownoyami>

**See you soon!**


End file.
